A typical abdominal hysterectomy involves making an incision in the abdominal wall and underlying peritoneum so as to expose the abdominal cavity and the various organs therein including the uterus. Laparoscopic hysterectomy involves a smaller incision. The uterus is removed at its cervical juncture with the vagina, commonly referred to as the fornix. Upon identifying this juncture, surrounding blood vessels are ligated and circumcision is made about the vaginal wall at the fornix area. Upon removal of the uterus, the resulting vaginal edges are sewn shut.
Various problems arise in this general operation. The exact location of the vaginal fornix may be difficult to find in some patients. Moreover, constant attention must be made to bleeding due to the surrounding ligaments and blood vessels. Also, a clean, circular incision about the vaginal wall at the fornix may be difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,408 to Lally describes a surgical tool for use in abdominal hysterectomies, which includes an inner uterine-ring assembly having a ring for insertion into the vagina at the juncture of the cervix and vagina. An outer clamping assembly insertable through a surgically opened abdominal cavity is clamped about the inner ring with the vaginal tissue interposed therebetween. The combination presents a scalpel guide for surgical circumcision of the interposed tissue as well as controls undesirable bleeding from the circumcised tissue.